an angel's clarity
by Dem0n k33p3r
Summary: This is my first story so please no hate; pit has opened up to a brutal bounty hunter about his feelings for her only to get rejected. Trying to find a way for his aching heart to be put to rest he starts resorting to violence, towards himself. Can his best friend marth help him or will the angel stay depressed?


_**First I want to say that this is my first story and I will try to upload weekly but it depends on my schedule. Also zelda and sheik are two different people in this fic. The main pairing is pamus with some zelink, sarth, and pike. Enjoy**_

* * *

_"How could I have thought any of this would work" _thought a usually cheery, winged teen as he walked up the steps to the mansion.

"WhhhhEeeeeee" yelled an awfully big,white hand as it rocketed out of the roof of the very place our teen was going.

That was crazy hand and yes, as his name suggests he is in fact a giant, fucking,_**hand.**_

Crazy came up to the white clad teen and yelled (although the angel was not sure how)"**am I iN heAveN**"

" no why would you think that?"

Just as he was about to get an answer out of the hand it dawned on him that he was in fact the embodiment of heaven. He had forgotten about this the first day here as, sure he was the only angel there but, there were creatures and people of all kinds staying in the mansion. Pit looked around but didn't see the hand anywhere _"where the hell did he go?" _Pit thought to himself, as he pushed the glass doors to the mansion open. As if fate itself had decided to ruin his day even more the very cause of his problem walked in from the eastern hallway.

"Hi feather boy," said a voice that pit could not forget, no matter how hard he tried," I saw the letter you left."

The angel was frozen in place, as if a certain yellow rat had shocked him.

The next words that came out of the huntresses mouth crushed his already frantic heart. "The answer is no pit."

As the huntress walked off pit didn't move an inch as he kept playing those simple words over and over again. The only change in the angel were the tears coming to his eyes.

"Are you okay pit?" Asked a concerned voice behind him.

Peach's p.o.v.

As I walked in to the manor I saw two big, fluffy, white wings. Knowing it was pit I was about to say hi when I noticed something. The ten to twenty seconds that I had seen him he hadn't moved at all.

"Are you okay pit?" I asked genuinely concerned for the still angel.

Pit said he was fine in a sombre tone. I walked In front of him and Instantly saw tears in his wide blue eyes.I asked again.

"Pit are you okay?"

I was surprised at his next action as he ran towards the dorms.

"Pit?"

Wondering why he seemed emotional I decided to talk to his best friend marth.

Marth's p.o.v

"_Shit" was the only thing marth could think of as he was sent off the stage._

_**Game **_sounded throughout the arena.

As marth walked out of the teleporter he bent down and shook his friend meta knight's hand, as he was the one to win the match. As marth stood up he saw out of the corner of his eye, the pink princess of the mario galaxy walking swiftly towards him.

"Hi peach," marth said in a calm tone which was quickly changed by the look on the princess in front of him, "what's wrong?"

"It's about pit" the princess said, marth cut her off almost immediately .

"I need to go." Marth yelled behind his back as he was already running towards pit's room.

Ten minutes later

"Finally" the prince said, obvious exhaustion lacing the word. He knocked on the pearl white door in front of him with a golden bow imprinted in the middle.

Pit hadn't answered the door yet so, marth knocked again. Still no answer. Marth sat down next to the door feeling worry overcome him.

"Pit," marth said In a soft tone "please come out, if it's because of samus don't worry about it she's like that to everyone here except for maybe pikachu but that's basically it,also..." marth continued to drone about how he had been in situations like this and other things trying to comfort the angel. After about ten minutes marth had stopped and knocked once again. Still no answer finally marth reached for the knob and twisted it gently. Looking inside he saw that pit's room was thrashed from wall to wall of the living space. Posters torn off the wall , the bed was messy, the dresser was on it's side, and clothes were scattered across the floor. As he tiptoed across the room he felt a soft breeze coming from the open window. He Looked out it and saw the forest had grown some white leaves apparently. Knowing it was pit he walked towards the backyard.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

Pit's p.o.v.

"**No!**" I shouted as I answered marth's question for the millionth time.

"Please" the bluenette begged as the angel refused to come down from the tree.

"I already said no marth," said the angel as he became more and more annoyed " I want to be alone."

Marth hung his head in defeat walking back towards the mansion. Pit quickly left the tree and went to another in case marth came back. "_Thank palutena he left me alone."_ The little angel thought as he tried to sleep off the events that had happened that day.

Pit's dream

_I heard footsteps coming closer as I bought the bouquet. I turned around to see the bounty hunter, paralyzer in hand "the answer is no pit" rang through my ears as i dropped the bouquet, frozen in place once again. I looked at the woman in front of me as her body started twisting and contorting into that of my arch nemesis hades. Hades sat there and laughed while I felt many emotions flooding through me, suddenly i felt the earth fall underneath me. As I fell I saw the different memories that involved samus. The time I had first ran into her , when we fought as a team against craptain falcon and snake, and many others. Last was me flying in to her room leaving the note that had caused my emotional breakdown earlier. Then-_

**Thud**

I jolted awake as I hit the ground. I looked up and saw the branch I was previously asleep on had broken under my weight. I walked past the pool,seeing sonic taking swimming lessons from lucas and ness. I walked to the smash board to see who had matches today although I probably missed all of them. Then I saw a picture of me versus a robotic suit, I already knew what that meant, I had to face the one person I didn't want to hurt.

* * *

**So first I wanna say yes I spelt craptain falcon like this cuz honestly I don't like him to much. And second if you have ideas go ahead and pitch in are else this story will probably be over quickly**

**Thx for reading**

**-Dem0n k33p3r **


End file.
